Carlos Alvarado Quesada
|Reddit:/WorldNews/Costa Rica's newly elected President Carlos Alvarado has announced a nationwide ban on fossil fuels, part of his ambitious plans to create a decarbonized society. "We have the titanic and beautiful task of abolishing the use of fossil fuels."> https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carlos_Alvarado_Quesada "Carlos Andrés Alvarado Quesada (San José, 14 de enero de 1980)2 es un escritor, periodista, politólogo y político costarricense, ex ministro de Desarrollo Humano, de Trabajo y Seguridad Social y presidente de Costa Rica para el periodo 2018-2022, por el Partido Acción Ciudadana.3 Alvarado es bachiller en comunicación, máster en ciencias políticas por la Universidad de Costa Rica y máster en estudios del desarrollo por la Universidad de Sussex.4" Translation "Carlos Andrés Alvarado Quesada ( San José , January 14, 1980 ) 2 is a Costa Rican writer , journalist , political scientist and politician , former Minister of Human Development, Labor and Social Security and president of Costa Rica for the 2018- 2022, by the Citizen Action Party . 3 Alvarado holds a bachelor 's degree in communication , a master's degree in political science from the University of Costa Rica and a master's degree in development studies from the University of Sussex .4" |TheEconomist://The unexpected victory of Carlos Alvarado> "Voters endorse gay rights, and their own constitutional traditions" "ON EASTER Sunday the streets of San José erupted with revelry and relief. A long and bitter presidential election campaign had pitted a fiercely fundamentalist former gospel singer against a liberal candidate of the centre left. The liberal won decisively. A jubilant crowd waved banners of country, party and the LGBT movement, which had good reason to cheer his victory. Dancing continued into the night. Costa Rica’s election may have been the first national election anywhere to turn on the question of gay rights. That became the biggest issue in January, after the Inter-American Court of Human Rights (IACHR), which is based in San José, issued a ruling obliging Costa Rica (and other Latin American countries) to legalise same-sex marriage. The judgment provoked an outcry in Costa Rica (most other countries barely noticed it), and propelled the two candidates with the strongest views on the issue into the run-off. Fabricio Alvarado, of the evangelical National Restoration party, vowed to disobey the order. Carlos Alvarado (pictured), of the Citizens’ Action Party, promised to carry it out with gusto." Numerology Life Path 14/1/1980 = 14 + 1 + (1+9+8+0) = 15 + 18 = Life Path 33/Life Path 6 Of this page This page was number 2022 on this wiki. 2022 = 337 * 3 * 2 Factors: 1,2,3 , , 6 , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , 337 , , , , , , , , , 674 , , , , , , , , , 1011 , , , , , , , , , , , , , 2022 Category:Politicians Category:Central America Category:Life Path 6 Category:Sun in Capricorn Category:Capricorn-6